Say My Name (Traducción)
by Lacrimosa Azul
Summary: [MikoRei] La ira y el miedo pueden nublar la mente de cualquiera, haciendo que después lamentemos nuestras acciones. [FINALIZADO]


**Nota de Lacrimosa Azul:** No soy dueña de los personajes de ˹K˼ ni tampoco de este fanfic que es obra de Plegarya-Phantom, yo solo he intentado traducirlo ya que me ha encantado. La forma en la que describe los sentimientos es preciosa y bueno, no ocultaré que me gustó el lemon, aunque haya sido fuerte y sentí pena por Reisi, creo que fue bien llevado. Espero que lo disfruten.

Agradecimientos a JabhiiWasTaken por betear esta historia, en serio, muchas gracias!

 **Nota de Plegarya-Phantom:** Escribía de esta forma antes de escribir "Meet me in this broken place", que ahora he eliminado por capricho, porque me aburrí por completo durante mis vacaciones de verano. Dios. Este es un fanfic con clasificación "M" y es completamente yaoi. Han sido advertidos… : )

* * *

 **Say My Name**

By: Plegarya-Phantom

Cada vez que dormía, siempre soñaba con este lugar de mierda; tierra quemada y desierta con hierba oscura, escombros esparcidos y ruinas de edificios que eran devorados completamente por brasas de fuego rojo, con un cielo azul púrpura sobre él - un cielo que no tiene ni una nube a la vista - y él estaba allí, en medio de todo de eso, de rodillas mientras jadeaba desesperadamente por respirar como si hubiera sido el responsable de lo ocurrido, como si él fuera la causa de la destrucción de todo lo que lo rodeaba… y después de eso, se levantaba como si se hubiera recuperado, y caminaba sin rumbo en ese lugar en soledad. Ojos ambarinos que se movían de aquí para allá tratando de encontrar algún signo de vida en el área, solamente para fallar.

Esos sueños llegaron a él medio año después de haber sido nombrado Rey Rojo. Acompañaba esos sueños una voz profunda y rugiente que le decía que quemara todo lo que encontrara en su camino. En algunas ocasiones, aquella voz se filtraba en su cerebro incluso cuando estaba despierto. Le decía que ardiera, que destruyera. Cuando eso sucede, él la complace. Quemando lo que sea o a quien sea que se cruce en su camino y lo atacara a él o a su clan en la absoluta nada. No blood, no bone, no ash.

Había tenido este impulso persistente de destruir, quemar, matar desde que comenzó a usar sus poderes como Rey.

Lo que más temía es que quizás no pueda controlarse a sí mismo en el futuro.

 _"Tus poderes no existen para destruir, existen para proteger..."_

Es fácil para alguien que no entiende nada decir tal cosa. Totsuka no entendió cuan pesado había sido el peso en sus hombros. Siempre lo había sido. Tatara no entendía cómo le asustaba que algún día podía acabar matando a todas y a cada una de las personas para las que él vivía para proteger. Él no entendía lo difícil que era no ceder a la bestia, a los impulsos que palpitaban en el interior de su cabeza. Pero ¿cómo puede un simple plebeyo entender cómo se sentía ser rey?

 _"No tienes que tener miedo."_

¿Cómo no sentir miedo cuando, día tras día, era atormentado por pesadillas que le mostraban que un día mataría a todos a quienes aprecia? ¿Cómo puede no tener miedo de que, dentro de él, una bestia que él trata desesperadamente de controlar espera con impaciencia que se quiebre para poder saltar y agarrarlo con sus dientes?

 _"No me hagas reír"_

De hecho, las palabras de Totsuka habían sido una mentira. Era un soñador.

 _—Ese bastardo, ese tonto._

Pero Suoh Mikoto se había preocupado por ese bastardo a pesar de que lo molestaba hasta el borde de querer destruir el bar HOMRA con su maldito optimismo, con su sonrisa estúpida y despreocupada...

Totsuka era su amigo... y lo hirieron profundamente cuando lo asesinaron.

Cuando Totsuka Tatara murió, cuando ese tonto payaso fue asesinado por un bastardo que se hacía llamar el Rey Incoloro, la bestia dentro de Suoh se despertó; la voz en su cabeza se hizo cada vez más persistente y las recurrentes pesadillas empeoraron día tras día, y el impulso en él de quemar todo para encontrarlo se volvió tan insoportable que tratar de evitarlo era doloroso.

Él estaba cada vez más asustado; asustado de sí mismo y de las cosas que puede hacer...

Estaba atemorizado hasta la muerte.

* * *

Suoh caminó hacia un callejón oscuro, sin importarle a dónde conducía o dónde estaba. Por el momento, no quería estar con los miembros del clan. Quería estar solo mientras se lamentaba. Además, si se quedaba allí con ellos, tendría que contener sus emociones y actuar como el líder letárgico, indiferente y de fuerte voluntad que siempre había sido. Tenía que estar a la altura de las expectativas de los que lo rodeaban. Tenía que ser la base. Tenía que ser el hombro en el que la gente se apoyaría...

Tendría que ser el Rey Rojo en lugar de Suoh Mikoto, el hombre que acababa de perder a su amigo.

El callejón apestaba a gato mezclado con el pútrido olor de la basura, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto. No era el peor olor con el que se había encontrado. Respiró el humo del filtro lleno de nicotina de su barra de cáncer, su cigarrillo... ceniza gris goteando por la colilla como arena que se filtra de las manos apretadas. Los únicos sonidos que escuchaba eran el suave gruñido de una unidad de aire acondicionado, sus pasos contra el piso cubierto de mugre, y el tintineo hecho por su muslo al ser golpeado por la cadena conectada a sus pantalones. Llegó al otro lado del callejón; y fue sorprendido por las luces cegadoras y la alegre música que de repente surgió de la nada. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Calle muy transitada, gente caminando por aquí y por allá, puestos alineados no muy lejos el uno del otro. Estaba en medio del Mercado de Shizume.

Mientras caminaba en medio de la calle, sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro izquierdo y, rápidamente, se volvió hacia quien había tenido la desgracia de chocar con él, listo para golpear al pobre infeliz que tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con él en esta situación.

Ojos ambarinos se encontraron con amplios ojos violetas.

 _—_ Suoh... _—_ llegó hasta él la suave voz de tono bajo del hombre con los ojos violetas.

Frente a Suoh Mikoto había un hombre cuyo cuerpo esbelto había girado en dirección a él; sus estrechos ojos púrpuras estaban ligeramente cubiertos por su largo flequillo azul oscuro con algunos pocos mechones caídos de manera casual a un lado. Vestía un desteñido abrigo color verde agua encima de una camisa de vestir azul oscuro y la parte de abajo era un limpio y perfectamente planchado pantalón de color oscuro. Era Munakata Reisi, capitán del Scepter 4 y también, el Rey Azul, su rival. Su boca se tensó antes de formar una expresión bastante diferente a la anterior.

—Vaya, vaya… un agrado encontrarme contigo en este lugar, Suoh Mikoto de HOMRA —Munakata comentó con un denso sarcasmo que coloreaba su calmada voz mientras sus labios formaban una mueca burlona, la habitual que usaba cada vez que Suoh estaba frente a él. Dijo el nombre completo del Rey Rojo lentamente como si imitara la acostumbrada forma de hablar de Suoh.

—El sentimiento no es mutuo, Munakata Reisi —Suoh gruñó, ignorando el sarcasmo y tomando literalmente las palabras del peliazul.

Suoh removió el cigarrillo que sostenía en su boca con los dedos y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo húmedo antes de pisotearlo con su bota de cuero. No estaba de humor para ver a aquel bastardo, especialmente si lo oye hablar con esa tranquila y aterciopelada voz, tan educado como un jodido caballero de esa cursi serie de televisión inglesa que Kusanagi siempre miraba. Lo ponía enfermo.

—No esperaba que un neandertal como tú salga a estas horas de la noche. ¿No deberías estar con tus hombres... especialmente ahora que todavía estás lidiando con la pérdida de Totsuka Tatara?

—Sé lo que ellos necesitan y también sé lo que estoy haciendo. No tienes el derecho de sermonearme, alteza —Suoh replicó. —Creo que es mejor que los deje solos a veces. Es sofocante estar en la misma multitud todos los días de tu vida, ¿no crees?

—Dios, qué irresponsable. No es de extrañar que maten a tus subordinados...

Estas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Munakata en un susurro sutil, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Suoh lo escuchara. Sus palabras golpearon al rojo más de lo que su espada podría hacer alguna vez durante sus batallas espontáneas. ¿Estaba Munakata diciendo que fue su culpa que Totsuka muriera? Suoh tragó el duro bulto formándose en el medio de su garganta; ardiente, cólera ardiente en su pecho. Una gran parte de él se culpaba por lo que le había sucedido a Totsuka, sí, y había estado haciendo todo lo posible para cerrar esa gran herida abierta durante los últimos días, y Munakata acaba de sacar un cuchillo y volver a abrirla.

Suoh lo fulminó con sus ojos. En respuesta a esto, Munakata sostuvo su mirada con calma; sin miedo al fuego ardiendo en esos intimidantes ojos ámbar. Su aguda mirada gritaba por un sangriento asesinato. Si una mirada puede matar, entonces el Rey Azul ya debería estar muerto.

—Disculpa, Suoh, pero tengo que irme. No quiero pasar un segundo más contigo, me revuelves el estómago... solo mirándote con esa vulgaridad tuya —dijo el Rey Azul mientras suspiraba, dándose la vuelta, sintiendo la ira en el Rey Rojo. No era porque le tuviera miedo al pelirrojo, de hecho, le emocionaba ver al hombre tan molesto, pero no tenía ninguna intención de causar una escena en una zona tan concurrida de la ciudad. Lamentablemente, él ni siquiera tenía su arma con él en este momento. Huir es inevitable y es, sin duda, lo correcto en tales circunstancias.

Pero antes de que la espalda de Munakata pudiera quedar frente al pelirrojo, Suoh lo agarró por la muñeca y tiró bruscamente de él en su dirección, haciendo que el meticuloso hombre de cabello azul se tambaleara un poco mientras era forzado hacia el Rey Rojo. Irritado, Munakata dijo su nombre, pero Suoh no respondió y menos lo miró. Munakata comenzó a insultarlo cuando el pelirrojo lo arrastró por la muñeca y comenzó a caminar rápidamente; fuera del maldito mercado.

Chasqueando la lengua con frustración, Munakata intentó librar su mano del agarre de Suoh, solo para tambalearse patéticamente hacia adelante cuando Mikoto tiró de él, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos. El pelirrojo apretaba fuertemente su muñeca, haciendo que Munakata se estremeciera al percibir el dolor alrededor de esta al ser sostenida con brusquedad por el pelirrojo.

—¡Animal! Suoh, me estás lastimando... —dijo el Rey Azul entre los dientes apretados y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Heh. Siempre quise oírte decir eso...

—Suoh, déjame ir en este instante.

—Cállate —llegaron al mismo callejón oscuro desde el que había venido Suoh antes de llegar al mercado de Shizume.

—¡Suoh!

Con toda su fuerza, el pelirrojo empujó al capitán de Scepter 4 que se resistía contra la pared de un viejo motel y rápidamente, se apretó contra él; sus bocas chocando en un beso violento. Suoh mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras besaba a Munakata, viendo a este retorcerse mientras sus ojos violetas se ampliaban cuando sus labios se aplastaron uno contra el otro. Como él, Munakata no cerró los ojos. Era como si le dijera que no perdería ante alguien como él. Un desafío, ¿eh? Desafío aceptado.

Sintió que el cuerpo del Rey Azul se tensaba mientras empujaba su húmeda lengua en los labios que trataban de aislarlo. Los labios de Munakata eran, como Suoh había esperado, fríos; muy diferentes de sus labios que eran cálidos. Suoh movió su lengua para tocar la de su víctima, alcanzando el cálido músculo del capitán del Scepter 4, haciendo que el último se estremezca violentamente contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Suoh vio la sangre colorear sus mejillas; a pesar de la oscuridad, vio esas mejillas coloreadas.

—Mmmph...

Munakata gimió contra él, los ojos casi cerrados, casi rindiéndose, arqueando las cejas sobre sus bonitos ojos violeta pálidos, que hace un momento habían estado fruncidas, y empezaba a relajarse. Pero no se permitiría rendirse por completo. El Azul movía la lengua tratando de escapar de Suoh, pero este se adentró más en la caverna de la boca de Munakata mientras usaba la lengua y los dientes contra su rival de cabello azul. Sabía bien. La dulzura de algún postre y la amargura por fumar cigarrillos. Muy bien. El Rey Azul entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Suoh, cuyos labios se movieron en una sonrisa mientras lo besaba. Sus dientes chocaron entre sí, las bocas se movieron sin sincronización.

Suoh disfrutó eso, lo disfrutó mucho.

El Rey Rojo lo deja ir después de un par de segundos que parecieron una eternidad para Munakata; una delgada línea de saliva todavía conectaba sus bocas durante un corto tiempo después de que liberó al azul. Munakata jadeaba por aire, los hombros se tensaban hacia arriba y abajo con cada inhalación y exhalación que hacía. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para que Suoh no viera qué tan rojas estaban sus mejillas, pero no tuvo éxito en esconder esto del Rey Rojo.

Esto se estaba volviendo insoportablemente doloroso de contener... para ambos.

—Estás duro... — Suoh se había acercado a Munakata, colocando su palma sobre el órgano entre las piernas delgadas.

El pelirrojo se rio mientras se divertía sintiendo la erección que se formaba debajo de los pantalones del peliazul, justo entre sus muslos. Munakata apretó los dientes, moviendo las caderas en respuesta al toque de Suoh, como si su cuerpo le estuviera diciendo al pelirrojo que continuara lo que estaba haciendo.

—Maldición —el azul maldijo, sabiendo que lo que Suoh dijo era verdad y reconociendo lo que el rojo había dicho.

Munakata despreció cómo el pelirrojo dijo esas palabras mientras se inclinaba contra él, su rostro contra su oreja. La calidez del aliento del Rey Rojo hacía cosquillas en su piel. Odiaba cómo le excitaba el simple toque de la respiración cálida contra su oreja y el sonido de la voz ronca de Suoh. Sus dedos trabajaron contra su erección, acariciando y masajeando su pene; Munakata inclinó un poco su cuello, sofocando sus sonidos cuando Suoh respiró contra él.

—Aah… — Munakata gimió mientras Suoh lamía con su lengua el costado de su cuello.

El brillo del sudor comenzó a descender desde su nuca hacía su espalda. Otra mano se movió hacía uno de sus pezones; pellizcándolo con dos dedos: el pulgar y el dedo índice. ¡El bastardo de Suoh estaba burlándose de él! Munakata se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo el calor acumulándose dentro de todo su cuerpo. No está bien. Su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarlo. Su cerebro estaba gritando que detuviera a Suoh, pero su cuerpo rogaba por más.

Munakata no podía entender qué era lo que estaba sintiendo; estaba perdido en sus emociones contradictorias.

 _—Maldición_ —¿Cómo podría su estómago soportar esto si lo odiaba? El exceso de aborrecimiento lo llevaba al borde. ¿Lo forzó a hacer esto? ¿Se había perdido por completo?

Cuando las manos lo dejaron ir, Munakata estaba muy agradecido; sabía que si el pelirrojo continuaba, se derretiría en sus brazos y se perdería.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Suoh una vez más se apoderó de su muñeca y tiró de él una vez más; ahora se abrieron paso hacia la entrada del motel. Incluso cuando Munakata había luchado violentamente, Suoh fue capaz de arrastrarlo, detrás de él; amando el alza de adrenalina que recorría sus venas al ser capturado por su propia lujuria.

Munakata se sobresaltó. No se necesitaba ser un genio para descubrir lo que quería Suoh de él en ese momento...

* * *

BAM!

Mikoto azotó la puerta ruidosamente detrás de él después de llevar a Munakata a la habitación con él. El capitán de cabellos azules del Scepter 4 entró tambaleándose, con los ojos clavados en el joven musculoso de el cabello rojo acomodado con gel y los ojos de color ámbar que brillaban intensamente, como los de un león cuando ve y acecha a su presa.

—Suoh...

—Solo déjame follarte, Munakata... —dijo Suoh perezosamente mientras caminaba como un borracho hacia Munakata, zigzagueando con los hombros muy caídos.

Al ritmo de cada paso que daba el pelirrojo, Munakata retrocedió hasta que perdió el equilibrio cuando tropezó con la cama colocada contra la pared y cayó miserablemente de espaldas sobre el lecho que crujió ruidosamente al contacto. La maldita cama olía a sudor y sexo. Munakata sintió un tic en su ojo cuando el penetrante aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales.

En cuestión de segundos, Suoh se había subido encima de él, la cama crujía y se quejaba debajo de ellos por el peso añadido.

El Rey Rojo miraba los ojos violáceos debajo de él con sus ardientes ojos de color ámbar. Fuego encendido por numerosas emociones que Munakata no pudo señalar específicamente: ira, odio, lujuria. Todo mezclándose el uno con el otro.

—Qué indecente. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te permitiré...? ¡Mmmph! —Munakata estaba a punto de soltar un argumento y una andanada de protestas cuando Suoh presionó sus labios contra los suyos, silenciándolo.

El beso no fue del todo suave, porque Suoh nunca tuvo ninguna intención de serlo. Él siempre había sido tan impulsivo, descarado y violento. Nunca había hecho nada con absoluto y preciso cuidado.

Así era Suoh Mikoto. A diferencia del meticuloso Munakata que hacía todo con el cuidado más preciso. Suoh dejó que sus caderas se froten contra las de su acompañante; sus hombrías aún cubiertas por la ropa frotándose entre ellas.

Munakata gimió profundamente mientras Suoh continúaba moviéndose contra él y sus labios lo devoraban sin un ritmo claro en un beso descuidado, un beso brusco. El pelirrojo se esfuerza por controlar los labios del otro hombre con los suyos mientras este intenta con todas sus fuerzas escapar de la boca que lo atacaba. Pero Suoh era demasiado fuerte, incluso para él... ni siquiera podía separar sus labios de los del otro.

Para su vergüenza, Munakata sintió que sus caderas se sacudían involuntariamente. Una vez más, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando. Siguieron besándose incluso cuando sus labios palpitaban contra los del otro. Sus oídos se llenaron con los sonidos apagados de ambos. El rojo movió su cuerpo más cerca de Munakata, aplastando al Rey Azul en el proceso.

Las manos temblorosas de Suoh se movieron para quitar las prendas superiores de Munakata, consiguiendo su objetivo con bruscos tirones. Usando una de las largas mangas del abrigo unió las muñecas del peliazul y fijó sus brazos sobre su cabeza atándolos firmemente.

—¡Agh! —Munakata se quedó sin aliento cuando Suoh abandonó sus labios, para atar la otra manga del abrigo a las barandillas de metal en el borde superior de la cama, alejándose del hombre de pelo azul.

Munakata Reisi jadeó en voz alta desesperadamente por aire. Al terminar su trabajo, Suoh miró al joven acostado en la cama, cuyas pálidas mejillas ahora están coloreadas de rosa y sus voluptuosos labios están ahora enrojecidos por sus salvajes besos. Con los ojos violeta medio cerrados, el capitán del Scepter 4 miró al Rey Rojo con absoluto desprecio, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras inhalaba y exhalaba en respiraciones moderadas al tiempo que luchaba por liberarse de sus ataduras. Suoh apretó los dientes; ya no podía controlarse a sí mismo...

—Bárbaro….

Bruscamente, el pelirrojo agarró la camisa de Munakata, logrando retirar rápidamente la prenda de vestir, siendo capaz de exponer el torso superior del peliazul. Mejillas sonrojadas, un hermoso cuello, brazos delgados, piel de alabastro, deliciosos labios rosáceos. Verlo en tal desastre. Maldita sea. Él es jodidamente hermoso. Haría que cualquiera quisiera hacerle cosas inmorales después de verlo así. Empujaba a quien fuera a su límite.

Los ojos ambarinos escudriñaron el liso estómago de Munakata y sus erectos pezones rosados. La boca del azul estaba parcialmente abierta mientras jadeaba, los brumosos ojos pálidos medio abiertos, las mejillas ruborizadas, los mechones de pelo azul alborotados sobre su cabeza. Hermoso. De hecho, era un espectáculo, pero Suoh no tenía intenciones de solo observar al Rey Azul, sino que tenía la intención de devorar cada centímetro de él. Devorarlo como si estuviera destinado a ser comido.

Suoh enterró su rostro en el cuello de cisne de Munakata, besando su carne mientras el otro hombre arqueó su cuello como si quisiera darle a Suoh el espacio necesario. La mente del capitán de cabello azul seguía confundida, incapaz de saber qué es lo que debería hacer, lo que debe hacer en respuesta a lo que hacía el Rey Rojo. Una parte de Munakata lo quería, pero otra parte de él no… y no podía descifrar cuál de las dos es más dominante. El ruido de los latidos que palpitaba en sus oídos lo ensordeció. Una resbaladiza lengua descendió desde el cuello del peliazul, haciéndolo estremecer violentamente.

Tal sensibilidad... actuando como si fuera su primera vez, aunque no lo era. Idiota. A Suoh le encantaba la dulzura mezclada con un poco de salinidad de las gotas de sudor del hombre bajo él, que se pegaban a la tensa carne del capitán del Scepter 4. ¡Oh, y qué delicioso olía la piel del peliazul! Un aroma que era una mezcla de sudor, té de menta, vainilla y cigarrillos. A Suoh le encantó. Lo encendió aún más. Munakata gime sintiendo que Suoh se mueve más abajo, chupando su clavícula hasta que aparececieron marcas rojas en la lechosa piel blanca. Suoh descendió aún más; deteniéndose una y otra vez para chupar la carne de Munakata, creando las mismas marcas en diferentes partes del torso del peliazul.

—Suoh… aah… ¡aaah!

 _"Caliente. Muy caliente"_

Suoh se movió hacia las caderas de Munakata; mordiendo fuertemente la piel de su cintura. El capitán del Scepter 4 gimió a causa de los dientes que apretaban su carne, su cuerpo temblaba debajo del pelirrojo que ahora se movía para retirar los pantalones y se sorprendió cuando descubrió que el meticuloso Rey Azul no llevaba ropa interior. Suoh se rio entre dientes; queriendo burlarse del 'problema' de Munakata, pero se contuvo. No había necesidad de vacilar ahora, tenía que poseerlo inmediatamente. Suoh quitó completamente los pantalones de Munakata, exponiendo las largas, delgadas y perfectas piernas pálidas que hicieron que Suoh apretara los dientes solamente con mirarlas. Munakata tiró de sus atados brazos y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio cuando descubrió que su torso estaba completamente inmovilizado,

—Déjame ir… —siseó venenosamente con voz baja y ronca el peliazul. Orbes violetas miraban asesinamente al Rey Rojo que tenía la cabeza cerca de la entrepierna del Azul. Munakata usó la misma mirada que usa para infundir miedo a sus subordinados, pero eso no asustó al Rey de HOMRA ni siquiera por un momento.

Nada de lo que él hiciera podía asustar a Suoh.

Munakata abrió la boca para dejar escapar una protesta cuando Suoh agarró su sexo y las palabras no pudieron dejar su seca garganta. Unos segundos más tarde, el Rey Azul sintió una cálida humedad rodear su miembro, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara. Se mordió el labio inferior; sofocando un gemido mientras arqueaba su fino cuello. Suoh se acercó más, devorando la virilidad en su garganta mientras sus dientes lo raspaban en el proceso. Munakata quería moverse para tratar de escapar del agarre de aquel hombre moviendo las caderas, pero no lo logró.

El pelirrojo dejó que el pene del Rey Azul saliera de su boca completamente antes de ponerlo una vez más en su boca. Lo hizo un par de veces más antes de devorarlo hambriento. Cada movimiento hacía que la víctima gimiera suavemente y lo maldijera en un susurro, sus caderas chocando con la boca del Rey Rojo. Sonidos sofocados llenaron los oídos de Munakata con cada movimiento del que lo succionaba. El Rey Rojo gruñía entre sus piernas; sus sonidos se ahogaban.

—Ahh, aaah... ¡joder! — Munakata siseó cuando se corrió abundantemente en la boca de Suoh.

El Rey Azul se mordió el labio inferior. Qué desagradable. Con todo su cuerpo temblando y fuertes jadeos saliendo de su boca abierta, movió sus ojos violetas hacia el hombre en su parte inferior, quien liberó su hombría de su boca. Vio esos altivos ojos ambarinos mirar directamente a su rostro.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Munakata? —pregunto Suoh mientras limpiaba el viscoso fluido blanco que estaba en la comisura de sus labios antes de tragarlo. Se arrastró hacia arriba para encontrarse cara a cara con el Rey Azul y murmuró —¿No disfrutaste esto? —. Dejó escapar una risa cuando vio los ojos violetas de Munakata brillar con odio. Y lujuria... mucho de eso. El Rey Azul decía que no deseaba a Suoh, pero este podía ver lo contrario. Munakata lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto, lo deseaba demasiado.

—Bastardo... ¡ugh! —las caderas de Munakata fueron ligeramente levantadas, sus piernas dobladas para colocarse en los anchos hombros de Suoh y, antes de poder reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando, dos dedos se empujaron con fuerza en sus labios ligeramente cerrados.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de la víctima, cuyos borrosos ojos se abrieron con asombro mientras el pelirrojo adentró los dedos hasta los nudillos. Una y otra vez, el Rey Rojo rápidamente movía aquellos intrusos en la cavidad de Munakata, cubriendo los callosos dedos con la saliva del peliazul, girando su muñeca para mover los dedos que estaban dentro de la boca. Un dígito más se unió a la labor. Ahora hay tres dedos empujando en su boca. La mano libre de Suoh se movió hacia su erección, frotando el pulgar en su longitud. Sintió que el cuerpo de Munakata se tensaba; su cuello estaba rígido.

El odio brillaba intensamente en los bonitos ojos del Rey Azul. Y una gran cantidad de deseo. Suoh se rio entre dientes y retiró los dedos que estaban en la boca de Munakata, haciendo un chasquido cuando lo hizo y dejando a Munakata jadeando. El pelirrojo sonrió, mirando los ojos del azul parpadear. Pudo ver que estaba a punto de rendirse. Bien. Entonces, sin perder el tiempo, Suoh movió su mano.

—Aah… Aaah… ¡Suoh! —los ojos de Munakata se abrieron de par en par como si despertara de un trance cuando sintió que un resbaladizo dedo lo penetraba desde atrás, bombeándolo violentamente y, con cada embestida, gemía ruidosamente.

Sintiendo el cuerpo de Munakata tensarse con la penetración cada vez más profunda de su dedo, Suoh aceleró su ritmo por unos segundos más antes de dejar que otro se retorciera dentro en aquel interior. Con las penetraciones, apretó la punta del pene del Rey Azul, exprimiéndolo. Munakata se abstiene de gemir desesperadamente mordiendo su labio inferior mientras los dos dedos penetran más profundamente en su trasero. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente profundos, el Rey Rojo hizo un gesto de tijera dentro de él, separándolo aún más. Munakata sacudió sus delicadas caderas y todo su cuerpo tembló mientras inclinaba su cabeza avergonzado, con el flequillo cubriendo la mitad de su cara enrojecida.

—Su... Suoh... —él gimió. El sudor goteaba por su cuerpo. Mikoto sintió el fluido tibio saliendo de Munakata y rio entre dientes. Cuando otro dedo se empujó dentro de él, el Rey Azul lanzó un ronco sonido que era una mezcla de una queja y un gemido.

—Intenta relajarte y disfrutarlo.

—¡Agh! — Munakata ahoga un grito cuando siente dos dedos más, que estaban secos y no lubricados con su saliva, entrando en su trasero. Sus ojos violetas se abrieron para después entrecerrarse mientras inhalaba y exhalaba. —¿C-cómo podría... aah... ugh... disfrutar esto?

Las lágrimas se acumularon en las comisuras de sus ojos; listas para derramarse. Suoh frunció el ceño. Metió sus cinco dedos en aquel interior rápidamente. Introduciendo hasta los nudillos y, a veces, yendo más allá de eso. Alcanzaron el punto dulce de Munakata un par de veces; cada golpe acercaba al hombre a su límite. Un par de embestidas más y numerosas sensaciones inundaron una vez más el cuerpo del Rey Azul, logrando paralizarlo por completo cuando llegó al clímax con un grito ahogado. Su semen manchó su abdomen.

Suoh no pudo evitar que sus labios se estiraran en una sonrisa. Mierda. Los sonidos que Munakata estaba creando eran suficiente para enloquecerlo y perderse en el deseo. Su tono de voz bajo nunca fue atractivo para Suoh, pero cuando estaba en este estado, jadeando y gimiendo de placer, el Rey Rojo simplemente no podía tener suficiente de él. Podía escucharlo toda la noche.

Los dedos fueron retirados y al sentir que lo abandonaban, Munakata dejó escapar un débil gemido de alivio al finalmente sentir que no lo empalaban. Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo para recuperar el aliento, cuando escuchó como se desabrochó una cremallera y luego algo duro se frotó contra su ano mientras grandes manos se agarraban a su cintura. Un pensamiento de pánico se hizo presente en su mente. Tartamudeó mientras sus mejillas eran coloreadas por más sangre, sintiendo aquel miembro que se movía para penetrar su interior.

—¡Suoh!... tú… ¡no! ¡detente! —comenzó una vez más a tirar con fuerza de las mangas de su abrigo que unía sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, tratando de liberarse. Él luchó como loco. Como un pájaro condenado en una jaula mientras su dueño agarra su cuerpo.

—Cállate.

—Bastardo —Suoh empujó su sexo en el ano de Munakata y el cuerpo de este se sacudió y gritó con voz ahogada. —¡Oh, Dios!

Los ojos del peliazul se abrieron quedando con la boca abierta. El tamaño, la dureza y la longitud lo tomaron por sorpresa. Suoh gimió a través de su garganta, sintiendo los músculos apretados acariciándolo. Enloqueciéndolo. Munakata jadeó.

Aunque todo esto parecía tan nuevo para el Rey Azul, no lo era. La verdad es que él y Suoh habían estado haciendo esto por bastante tiempo. Ambos follando por la frustración o el aburrimiento… o simplemente por el placer de hacerlo. Pero era la primera vez que Suoh había entrado en su interior de esta forma. Antes, solo usaba sus dedos o lo tomaba con su boca hasta que uno de ellos se corría y después de terminar, el Rey Rojo se recostaba de espaldas, sin aliento cuando los últimos latidos del placer lo dejaban antes de rodar a un lado para dormir. Suoh no había sido tan rudo con él antes. Era bastante salvaje, pero no se atrevió a lastimar a Munakata hasta el punto de hacerlo gritar como lo hacía ahora.

Esta noche era diferente. Suoh estaba demasiado furioso, demasiado duro y demasiado... solo. La melancolía en él era bastante evidente. Solo con mirar directamente a sus ojos ambarinos, se podía ver cuánto dolor sentía, pero trataba de encubrirlo. Desafortunadamente para el pelirrojo, Munakata podía ver a través de él.

 _"Quémalo."_

 _"Quémalo hasta las cenizas."_

 _"Él se interpondrá en tu camino."_

 _"¡Mátalo!"_

¡La voz! Los ojos de Suoh se agrandaron y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Tan pronto como escuchó la voz de la bestia dentro de él, las ruinas que aparecían en sus sueños destellaron ante sus ojos y fue seguida por una escena de Totsuka sonriendo mientras se sentaba lentamente en el sofá, y luego vio la escena del cuerpo ensangrentado de su amigo en la azotea. Podía verlo todo destellando ante sus ojos.

Recordó haber sostenido el cadáver de Totsuka en sus brazos y también recordó que le había prometido matar al bastardo. Recordaba haber jurado que lo vengaría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Hizo un ruido con su lengua, sin detener lo que estaba haciendo, incluso si estaba distraído. Su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo... ¡No podía...!

El dolor y el placer llenaron todo el ser de Munakata. Él cerró los ojos. Ah… ya no podía mantenerse más recatado y correcto, ¿no? Esto era demasiado. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Con rudas embestidas, Suoh introducía su longitud dentro de él, en constantes, duras y rápidas estocadas, llenando cada pulgada del hombre de pelo azul. Las caderas de Munakata se sacudían con cada embestida.

—Al… ¡Alto! ¡Aaaah! ¡Nngh! ¡Detente, maldición! ¡Uuh! ¡Aaaah! ¡Suoh! —el peliazul lloraba; lágrimas saladas se derramaron de sus ojos, la saliva escurría por los lados de su boca hasta su barbilla. Entrecerró los ojos. —Ahh... ¡duele! ¡Duele! ¡Suoh! ¡Detente!

Golpeando la próstata de Munakata, Suoh dejó que su sexo se deslizara casi fuera de aquella cavidad hasta que solamente la cabeza estaba dentro del Rey Azul antes de arremeter con fuerza contra él; lastimando las caderas de Munakata, haciéndole gritar con un dolor sangriento.

—¡Detente! —Munakata lloró una vez más, sin embargo, contrario a su súplica, recibió exactamente lo contrario.

Una y otra vez ocurrió lo mismo. Aquel miembro se deslizaba casi fuera de su cuerpo para después volver a enterrarse y golpear sus caderas con rudeza y dolor. Cada vez, haciendo que Munakata gritara. Suoh entraba en su interior, llenándolo completamente. La espalda del Rey Azul se arqueó imitando la de un gato en un tenso arco cuando Suoh lo volvió a penetrar y gimió.

—Aaah, Suoh...

—Ha… Totsuka… hah…

 _"¿Qué?"_

Munakata hizo una pausa. ¿Había oído a Suoh correctamente? ¿Él acababa de decir...?

—Totsuka…

Munakata observó la cara de Suoh con esa encantadora expresión de sorpresa suya. Los ojos ambarinos de Suoh estaban fuertemente cerrados, las cejas arqueadas y los labios dibujados en una mueca. La encarnación perfecta de un hombre destrozado, y al pronunciar ese nombre hizo que el corazón de Munakata se rompiera. ¿Cómo podía Suoh pensar en ese hombre muerto cuando estaba aquí follandole hasta los sesos? ¿Por qué no podía pronunciar su nombre? Todo este tiempo… ¿había estado imaginando a Tatara Totsuka como si estuviera follando con él?

Suoh abrió los ojos y miró los de Munakata, pero sus ojos color ámbar se veían diferentes a los de antes. Confuso. Como un par de bolas de vidrio unidas a la cabeza forzadas en sus cuencas.

Suoh estaba solo, asustado...

Mirar aquellos ojos solo rompió aún más el corazón de Munakata. Era una mirada que no lo veía a él en este momento. Era la mirada de quien ve a alguien más.

—Suoh… Aah... —el pelirrojo apretó los dientes, enrollando las piernas de Munakata alrededor de su cintura después de que él se retirara de su interior, provocando un gemido del joven de cabello azul y con un gruñido volvió a penetrar en él. —Suoh… Suoh… Suoh…

 _"Di mi nombre. Por una vez. Solo una vez"_ ¿Eso era mucho pedir? Estúpido Suoh... todavía no podía entender el mensaje, ¿o sí?

Mientras gemía su nombre repetidamente, el enorme agujero en su pecho se hizo más profundo. Era lamentable. Él era lamentable. No importa qué, Suoh Mikoto pensaría en aquel hombre. En Totsuka Tatara, no en Munakata Reisi. ¿Qué era lo que él esperaba? Suoh nunca lo amaría. Lo despreciaba...

El pelirrojo volvió a adentrarse en su interior, liberó una de las manos que estaba en su cintura y fue a sostener el miembro de Munakata, acariciándolo con cada brusca embestida. Suoh se inclinó para lamer la oreja del Rey Azul, haciendo que este último se estremezca violentamente debido a esa acción y al pene que lo empaló aún más a causa del movimiento del pelirrojo, que ahora mordisqueaba la oreja de Munakata, moviendo su única mano libre hacia uno de sus pezones erguidos. El hombre comenzó de nuevo con su ritmo rápido alejándose y penetrando con fuerza el trasero de Munakata, mientras apretaba con fuerza las protuberancias en su pecho, acariciándolas y pellizcándolas con gran presión al ritmo de sus penetraciones.

—Suoh… Mm… Nnnn… ¡Suoh…! —Munakata gemía.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando percibió una sensación de ardor contra él. Con los ojos nublados, vio el aura carmesí que envolvía al pelirrojo y lo sintió... sintió como le quemaba. El aire a su alrededor cambió. Cada vez más caliente y moviéndose en una dirección circular como si fuera un huracán. Y estaban dentro de ese huracán.

—Su… Suoh ... ¿qué…? —Munakata hizo una mueca, su piel siendo lamida por la ardiente aura que se filtraba del cuerpo del Rey Rojo, que lo miró con ojos color ámbar, ojos ciegos. Munakata se sobresaltó, convocando su aura azul para protegerse de ser quemado por aquel fuego.

Sus auras chocaron entre sí; el viento a su alrededor aullaba violentamente haciendo temblar los muebles con la creciente presión.

 _"¡Si esto sigue así...!"_ El pánico se hizo presente en el interior de Munakata. —¡Suoh!

No hubo respuesta.

El aura roja parece volverse más grande que antes, tanto que había devorado la figura de Suoh y parecía devorarlo aún más con cada segundo que pasaba. Una vez más, Munakata sintió las lamidas ardientes en su piel a pesar de tener su aura azul cubriéndolo para protegerse. Suoh empujó más profundo dentro de él y no pudo evitar gemir profundamente desde su garganta, dándose cuenta de cuán caliente se había vuelto todo el cuerpo de Suoh. Sin embargo, este continuó con el ritmo constante, como si no tuviera idea de que había convocado su aura alrededor de él. Munakata tiró de sus muñecas atadas mientras intentaba convocar más de su aura, pero Suoh era demasiado poderoso y él estaba demasiado agotado para continuar cubriendo su cuerpo con su aura por mucho más tiempo.

Él se quemará con seguridad. Tenía que detener a Suoh lo antes posible.

—Aaah… aaah… Suoh… ¡Abre tus ojos! ¡Suoh! — _"¡Mírame maldito bastardo"_

—Totsuka… Totsuka…

—¡Suoh!

No estaba funcionando.

Munakata jadeaba mientras sentía su aura disminuir, desvaneciéndose. Hizo una mueca cuando escuchó el sonido crepitante producido por el contacto de su carne desprotegida contra la cálida piel de Suoh.

—¡Mikoto! —el nombre se escapó de sus labios sin demora a pesar de que Munakata sintió la torpeza de su voz en la lengua. Solo una o dos veces había pronunciado el nombre del Rey Rojo antes de esto y cuando lo hizo, lo susurró; no se atrevió a dejar que Suoh Mikoto lo escuchara.

Suoh fue sorprendido por el sonido de la voz de Munakata al gritar su nombre. La voz grave lo devolvió a la realidad. Él se detuvo. Apenas recuperó su consciencia su aura lo abandonó inmediatamente. Sin que él lo notara, había caído en un trance en el que todo lo que había escuchado era la voz de la bestia que le decía que quemara, en donde todo lo que veía era el cadáver ensangrentado de Totsuka frente a él. Estaba enojado, herido y completamente asustado. Bajó la guardia. Pero él fue traído de vuelta. Por Munakata Reisi.

Sí. Frente a él estaba Munakata, el Rey Azul, cuyo rostro estaba retorcido de dolor y tristeza, su piel de alabastro, que Suoh había visto por última vez como lisa, estaba cubierta de marcas de sus caricias mientras lo poseía y... Suoh se tensó. Aquella piel ahora tenía marcas rojizas que evidentemente eran marcas de quemaduras y también había algunas ampollas en esa hermosa superficie.

 _"Oh, mierda. ¿Qué he hecho?"_

El shock en Suoh al regresar a la realidad era obvio en sus ojos ambarinos, sus labios temblaron levemente -una señal de duda- antes de decir:

—Munakata...

—Mikoto… —gimió Munakata, débilmente, aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas no parecer demasiado agotado, mientras se relajaba con un suspiro. Vio cómo Suoh hizo una mueca al oír su voz diciendo su nombre. A él no pareció gustarle. No importaba. No era su principal prioridad, que a Suoh le gustara la manera en que decía su nombre. Bien. Suoh estaba de vuelta. Su voz logró llegar hasta él y estaba contento de haberlo hecho. No esperaba que Suoh respondiera a su llamado como lo hizo. No esperaba que tuviera un efecto en el Rey Rojo, diciendo su nombre como si tuvieran una relación íntima. —... Cielos —él respiró.

En el momento justo, pudo salvarse a sí mismo.

Quería echar otra mirada a Suoh, quería abrir los ojos para encontrar esos ojos ámbar mirándolo directamente, solo a él. No importa si el otro ve a Totsuka frente a él. A Munakata ya no le importa. Mientras Suoh lo estuviera mirando. Finalmente. Pero sus párpados eran demasiado pesados. Estaba demasiado agotado, demasiado cansado. Su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

—¿Munakata? Oye… —Suoh se inclinó para liberar las muñecas del otro de sus ataduras y luego dirigió una de sus manos para tocar el hombro del azul, pero se detuvo cuando vio la cara dormida de este.

Parecía que el Rey Azul había caído en la inconciencia, relajándose y rindiéndose al sueño debido al aparente agotamiento. Suoh realmente lo había superado. Follarlo de esa forma sin sentido e incluso invocar su aura mientras lo hace... maldita sea, ¿había sido tan estúpido? Dejando salir su aura roja así podría haber matado a Munakata. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Munakata… —esto fue obra suya. Había dejado que la bestia lo atrapara, sacando lo peor de él.

 _"Lo siento"_

Eso no fue pronunciado en aquel momento. Suoh Mikoto no pudo decirlo. Él quería, pero las palabras simplemente se congelaron en medio de su garganta.

Suoh alarga la mano hacia el rostro manchado de lágrimas de Munakata, que estaba sereno mientras dormía, cepillando los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos tiernos cerrados, y quitándole las gafas para dejarlas en el escritorio junto a la cama. Sublimemente hermoso. Munakata Reisi era tan hermoso.

—Reisi… —él susurró, inclinándose para presionar sus labios contra los párpados de Munakata, sintiendo que las largas pestañas le cosquilleaban en los labios cuando hizo contacto. A veces, cuando estaban haciendo el... ¿amor? ¿Así es como debería llamar a estos encuentros con Munakata? Suoh susurraría el primer nombre de Munakata solamente para fastidiarlo, pero el peliazul siempre jadeaba, resoplaba o gemía de placer de manera que su voz áspera era ahogada por los ruidos del azul al pronunciar ese nombre de dos sílabas. Seguramente, Munakata nunca lo escuchó pronunciar 'Reisi' antes.

Extendió la mano para tocar la mejilla de Munakata. Un gesto tan gentil que no era propio de él. Se acomodó sobre su costado al lado de su amante, colocando sus brazos alrededor del esbelto cuerpo para atraerlo más cerca al suyo en un tierno abrazo. Después de acostarse al lado del Rey Azul, su rival, Suoh enterró su cara en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Munakata, respirando el aroma familiar de su champú.

Él lo había lastimado. El único hombre que era su igual, el único hombre que había visto su lado más vulnerable, el único hombre que él más amaba. Casi lo mata y, si lo hiciera, no se lo perdonaría.

Él era un monstruo.

Quemaría la ciudad o incluso el país.

Mataría a personas inocentes junto con él a lo largo del proceso.

Él lo sabe.

Y Munakata lo detendría. Solo Munakata tiene el poder y la capacidad de detenerlo.

—Suoh...

—¿Hah?

Espera. ¡Él pensó que Munakata estaba dormido! Su cuerpo se sacudió con sorpresa. Suoh se sentó y observó al azul, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, los labios fruncidos ligeramente separados mientras respiraba suavemente por su boca.

—Hmmm... —no se había equivocado. Entonces, ¿el todopoderoso Munakata realmente habla mientras duerme? Es gracioso para un hombre de su edad hacer eso y, sin embargo, bastante adorable.

—…Te amo.

Suoh levantó una ceja. Munakata estaba hablando en sueños, ¿no? Por supuesto. Como si simplemente le dijera esas palabras estando sobrio o consciente de la presencia de Suoh. Ellos eran iguales. Era más fácil para ellos mostrar sus sentimientos en lugar de expresarlo a pesar de ser siempre francos. Munakata diría que odiaba a Suoh, pero sus acciones mostrarían lo contrario. Suoh simplemente no podía entenderlo... pero una vez más, él era igual, ¿no? Pero nunca dijo claramente que le desagradaba Munakata... avanzó junto con el "odio" del Rey Azul, aunque él, el Rey Rojo, demostraba lo contrario cada vez que se acuestan juntos en la cama.

Era la primera vez que Munakata era el primero en dormir después de follar y entonces, era la primera vez que Suoh lo veía en este estado de paz y vulnerabilidad, y lo escuchaba hablar en sueños. Y tal vez, la única vez que lo hará. Munakata se movió hacia un lado para enfrentar al Rey Rojo. Es curioso cómo Munakata, el capitán del Scepter 4, que siempre tenía una expresión severa en su rostro, ahora se acuesta en la cama junto al rey de HOMRA, a quien dice odiar, durmiendo con la expresión más hermosa y dulce que los ojos de Suoh habían visto en toda su vida.

—Te amo —murmuró farfullando como un niño.

—Sí —Suoh sonrió, realmente sonrió por primera vez después de la muerte de Totsuka. Sabía que Munakata estaba dormido, pero las palabras que desesperadamente quería expresar no podían salir de sus labios. _"Te amo."_ Dos palabras que parecen tan fáciles de decir... ¿por qué no podría decirlas aunque quisiera? En cambio, sus labios emitieron un sonido débil. —Reisi... —se inclinó hacia Munakata una vez más, y esta vez, lo besó en los labios con una dulzura y ternura llenas de una intimidad que era demasiado extraña y nueva para él. —... mi Reisi.

Él grabó este recuerdo en su mente. No puedes escuchar al arrogante Rey Azul decir que te ama todos los días. Sí, él recordaría esto. Recordaría esto mientras viviera. Lo cual no sería demasiado tiempo.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Notas finales de** **Plegarya-Phantom:** Hmmm... no tengo nada más que decir. Como sea. Reviews, díganme lo que piensan, gracias... lo aprecio :) Esta historia es solo un one-shot, pero si quieren más... De todos modos, autopromoción desvergonzada aquí~ He escrito un nuevo fanfic con Reisi y Suoh, aunque de alguna manera no es yaoi desde que cambié de sexo a Reisi, pero prometo que todavía hice al Rey Azul ser Munakata Reisi :D

 **Notas finales de Lacrimosa Azul:** Creo que es el one-shot más largo que he traducido o escrito y, me confundieron algunas cosas, pero espero que la traducción sea lo más fiel posible al original. Besos~~

PD: estoy segura que Reisi podía fácilmente romper las amarras, pero yo solo traduzco lo que la autora ha escrito.


End file.
